marvelspiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider man leaves Marvel
Is Spiderman leaving Marvel really? Sony and Disney will not cooperate again, and the role of Spider-Man will not appear in the series of Marvel, fans also expressed regret. Recently, the differences between Disney and Sony have smashed the hearts of a netizen. The negotiations between the two companies ultimately determined the future direction of Spider-Man. The reason for the matter is actually very simple, just a word "money." Disney hopes to share the future of Spider-Man with Sony. Sony hopes to keep the status quo and make its own money. Disney takes 5% of the box office revenue, and then both sides are dissatisfied. As a Marvel fan, I believe that everyone is clear about what is going on, Sony and Disney are about to be separated, and Spider-Man will leave the Marvel Universe. If it is determined that the negotiation is broken, "Spider-Man" will not appear in any of the works of Marvel's film universe in the future, and the story of any other "Spider-Man" in the future can no longer mention the plot of MCU such as Iron Man and Fighter. In addition, Wenxi Quilla confirmed that Dutch brother TomHolland will continue to star in Spider-Man. At present, "Poison 2" and Spider-Man derivative movie "Mobias" are being produced, and follow-up will also develop 5 or 6 about Spider-Man drama. set. It is reported that Spider-Man is a superhero of the American Marvel Comics, created by the writer Stan Lee and the painter Steve Dietko, debuting in the 15th issue of Amazing Fantasy ( August 1962), because of the popularity, a few months later, began to have a single-line comic book with his own main character. The real name is Peter Parker, an ordinary high school student living in Queens, New York, USA. He was bitten by a spider infected with radiation and acquired the same superpower as a spider. Spider-Man guards the city. You can also visit behtarein.pk and crackboost.com Spiderman leaves Marvel's details The famous superhero "Spider-Man" will officially leave Marvel because of copyright issues. That is to say, in the Marvel movie in the future, it is impossible to see Spider-Man, and even the three words of Spider-Man, which cannot be mentioned in Marvel, otherwise it is an infringement. However, what makes fans more worried is that "Spider-Man" plays the Dutch brother, from "Captain America 3" to "Spider-Man: Runaway from Home", this bit of accumulated popularity, because of a copyright issue, thoroughly Disappeared in the Marvel universe, and even some netizens said: "Sony is the tyrant, but this is really the spiderman." In fact, some netizens are asking: Is this really serious because of this copyright issue? The answer is: it is really so serious. Imagine that for the national-level IP of Spider-Man, Iron Man, Batman, and Superman, if there is no absolute copyright awareness, there will be many businesses who will look at it and produce a variety of different quality Spider-Man. Movies and peripheral products, if the quality is not good, the impact on the image of Spider-Man is naturally self-evident. Therefore, a character is unique to a company, and it is not a rare thing, just as Iron Man is unique to Marvel, and Batman is unique to DC. Speaking of this, someone might ask, why is Spider-Man's copyright in Sony's hands? This is to say that Marvel’s period of unbearable look back. It is reported that at the end of the last century, the comic industry was very sluggish. In order to maintain its livelihood, Marvel had to sell some superhero copyrights, including the very popular "Spider-Man", "X-Men" and even "Captain America" was almost sold out. The 20th Century Fox, who got the copyright of X-Men, made a lot of money. The copyright of "Spider-Man" was acquired by Sony at a low price of 7 million US dollars. The Spider-Man trilogy that was later produced was a global box office of 2.5 billion dollars. Spider-Man, the star of the Dutch brother, launched two sets of personal films in 2016 after "Captain America 3: Heroic Civil War" joined the Marvel movie universe. "Spider-Man: Return of Heroes" and "Spider-Man: Heroes Expedition" respectively won the global box office 8.8 Billion dollars and 1.109 billion US dollars have become the most popular movies in the history of Sony Pictures, and Sony has full confidence in the Spider-Man series. The worries of Marvel fans have finally arrived. Recently, according to foreign media Variety, Sony Pictures CEO Tony Vinciquila confirmed that it will not "composite" with Disney, and the door to negotiations has been closed. Wenxiquila said that the two sides failed to reach an agreement on financing conditions. Marvin Fitch, the president of Marvel Films, was busy with the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, and had no energy to control Spider-Man. Vinciquila confirmed that "Dutch Brother" will continue to star in Spider-Man. At present, "Voice 2" and "Spider-Man" derivative film "Mobias" are being produced, and will follow up with 5 or 6 about Spider-Man dramas. In this way, the future "Spider-Man" will return to the former independent IP era, rather than the Marvelous Universe IP. In the future, "Spider-Man" movies shot by Sony will have Dutch brothers, Mei Long, MJ, but other Marvel heroes, such as the US team, the Hulk, the Hawkeye, the Scarlet Witch, etc., will not appear. In the future Marvel movie, there will be no more characters related to Spider-Man, such as the beautiful and beautiful Mei Long, and the beautiful and intelligent MJ. All of this, for everyone's favorite "Marvel" fans, is certainly not a good thing, after all, in the eyes of everyone, only all the superheroes together, is the real marvel. But now that Spider-Man has left Marvel has become a fact, so I can only hope that Sony can use the "Spider-Man" IP in the future. Don't smash it and destroy this hero.